Ocean Waves
by Ledianity
Summary: This is a story about Annabeth and Percy, their relationship and summer at camp... When they are both 24-years old. Percy has a suprise for Annabeth, a ring. Follow their way preparing their wedding and teaching younger campers on their way to great demigods. Rated T for language and many other reasons. Percabeth fluff! Finished because I have no time for it anymore.


**A/N:** _Oh, hello! I'm Ledianity and this is a story (and I'm sure about it). :D So, I'd like to thank my awesome beta-reader **The Artemis** for beta-reading this._

**Disclaimer:** _I do own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. ...wait, there's something missing... Hmm... Oh, **I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**. Sometimes you do mistakes, when you are from Finland. :D__  
_

_~OCEAN WAVES~_

_Chapter 1  
_

**Annabeth PoV**

Life. Life is difficult. Life is full of choices and possibilities. Life is full of different ways and you must choose the right one. Life is like a labyrinth. When you think that you know everything and you think it is going to be boring, something surprising happens. When you imagine that you know somebody like the back of your hand that person does something different and you see that you have been wrong.

That is extremely annoying, especially for daughter of Athena. Being wrong is like a spider behind the corner. Scary. The children of Athena can't be wrong. It is very humiliating.

I am daughter of Athena. I don't like when I don't know something. I hate spiders. I can't be wrong. And I thought that I know my boyfriend Percy better than the back of my hand.

Oh gods, so wrong a demigod can be.

We had planned to go to the camp today. It's 29th of June and my work in an architecture firm had ended. Not like I'd be fired, but I have the summer off because I've worked so hard for my holiday lately. We both are way too old for camp but we talked Chiron over couple of years ago: I'm going to teach Ancient Greek for campers and I can still live in Athena cabin. Percy is going to teach swordplay and canoeing, and he can live in Poseidon cabin. Chiron still counts us campers. It's a good deal.

"Percy, I'm home!", I shouted as I stepped in our small apartment. It has a kitchen, about the size of Athena cabin's walk-in closet (small), a living room and bedroom about the size of Aphrodite cabin's walk-in closet (quite big for walk-in closet, not for living room and bedroom) and a bathroom about the size of cleaning closet. It's small, I know. But it's enough for us.

"Oh, Wise Girl, you're home already", he shouted back while watching TV, lying on our blue coach for two and munching popcorn. His holiday began a couple of days earlier than mine, and he has done his job well. Messing our apartment up. I don't mind of mess but when our home looks like a pigsty it's not okay anymore! Coke cans, popcorn bowls, clothes, and our suitcases, Percy's blue one lay open on our bed, it wasn't fully packed or he just managed with lesser amount of stuff. Mine was ready to blow up, it has so many things inside it. I don't have that much useless stuff as Aphrodite children but hey, I'm a woman.

"Seaweed Brain! How on Hades could you cause a mess like that in one day!" I exclaimed and picked up his red T-shirt. He grinned sheepishly and I threw it at him. He caught it effortlessly. His reflexes are crazy fast, even faster than mine. He laughed and threw it on top of his suitcase. I stuck my tongue out at him and poked him on chest. He huffed dramatically and poked me back. I giggled. Like an Aphrodite girl. Damn you, Aphrodite! Thunder rumbled.

"Sorry, Aphrodite!" I mumbled to sky.

"What did you do this time? You know that she could do your life incredible miserable", Percy said, stopping poking me all over my ticklish areas.

"Cursed. She drives me mad with her love tricks. I giggled." I paused for dramatic effect "_Giggled _Percy. She drives me insane." I huffed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest.

"You know you're cute when you are embarrassed", he murmured in my hair.

"Who said I am embarrassed?" I shot back.

"Your tone. You speak with that special tone when you are embarrassed", he said and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Damn you, you know me too well."

"Yes, I know. But that is boyfriend's job, isn't it?" he smiled. I made a face at him and he shot me one back. I laughed.

"Seaweed Brain..." I said in an amused tone.

"Wise Girl..." he mimicked.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, are we gonna leave tonight or stay for another?" I asked and grabbed my suitcase.

"Wait a sec. I have a surprised for you", he said, a bit nervously.

"Suprise?" I repeated suspiciously. "You know that I hate them."

"Yeah, but I hope you like this one..."

"Percy, you know that you can show it to me anytime you want", I said. "We are a couple, we shouldn't have any secrets, remember?"

"Yes, but it has something to do with our relationship", he said and rubbed a back of his neck nervously. Oh gods. He so had been cheating me. Oh gods, he couldn't. If he had, I don't know what I do with myself.

"You... Ha-have you cheated on me?" I asked with a weaker voice than ever. I felt like I was going to burst out crying.

"Wha- Oh gods, no, Annabeth, I haven't cheated on you! I could never cheat on you! You know that I love you and only you", he exclaimed and squeezed me tighter against his chest.

~:~:~

After we had _finally_ managed to get to Percy's car, we packed our stuff inside and got in. I just can't stop thinking of his surprise. He is so nervous! He's been clenching the steering wheel as if he was going to strangle it ever since we got in the car.

"Percy, please, tell me, why you are so nervous.",

He shook his head.

"Nope", he said popping the 'p'. "It is a surprise."

"You and your surprises! You are driving me crazy!" I complained and turned my back towards him demonstratively. He laughed and started the car. I so wanted to stick my tongue out like a five-year-old, but instead I just ignored him. We drove off.

_Yeah, kinda short. I apologise. But, I'm from Finland, so my English isn't perfect. Please, leave a review, I'd love it! :D_

_~Ledianity_


End file.
